


build a castle in the sky

by sassycatpants



Series: dragons and cupboards [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Axel remembers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d lived in a cupboard once before, a very long time ago. Then he's found by a boy, and Axel loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	build a castle in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> The frustration of having to rewrite this four times due to technical problems means it went from a thing about Axel and Ventus being friends to Axel remembering Ventus and comparing him to Roxas instead. I guess this is both a prequel and a sequel to the fost one though, in a way.

**i.**

He’d lived in a cupboard once before, he remembers. A very long long time ago, hidden in the dark corner of the back. He’d been born there, safe behind the bags of chocolate chips and cartons of powdered Jell-o mix, where he would never be found by hungry predators who wouldn’t mind eating a dragon tinier than a seed. He gnawed through packages and feasted on their insides, listening to the mutters of those who rummaged in his cupboard, grumbles about mice and setting traps.

He’d been found by a boy, and everything slid into place. _This_ is who he’d been waiting for, _this_ is why he’d stayed hidden in the dark for so long.

**ii.**

_Do you have a name?_

_What’s a name?_

_What someone calls you._

_Oh. No, I don’t have one. I’ve never had anyone to call me something._

_Oh. Well, how about Axel? It’s a bit big for such a little dragon, but I’m sure you’ll live up to it. I’m Ventus, but you can call me Ven._

_Hi Ven!_

**iii.**

Roxas is just like Ventus, except that he’s not really. Like stepping out into the sun only to find it’s cloudy, faint wisps of fog when there should have been fluffy clouds and leaves that fell in streaks of _orangeredgold_ when they should have been _greensunlight look Axel those are cherry blossoms._

With Roxas, there is twilight and quiet smiles where there should be golden sun and laughter, a boy whose hair is just the wrong shade of brown and a girl who has hair that is red where it should be a soothing shade of blue.

He loves Roxas like he loves all the people he has belonged to, but sometimes he hurts because while he belongs to Roxas like all the others, only Ventus has ever belonged to him. _(“One day you’ll stop believing in me, and then it’ll be time for me to go.” “No way! I’ll always believe in you, Axel.” “It’s okay if you do, Ven. Stop believing, I mean.”)_ Living in Roxas’ cupboard reminds him of long ago, when he was still new and another boy had found him in a cupboard too.

_**iv.** _

_Ventus? Ventus, why can’t Terra see me anymore?_

_He doesn’t believe in imaginary things anymore._

_And Aqua?_

_We’re growing up, Axel. I think--Axel, I think it’s time for you to leave. I don’t think I’ll be able to see you anymore either, soon. So maybe you should go find a new boy now, while I can still say goodbye._

**v.**

And then Roxas stops believing like all the others, and it’s time to leave him too.

_(“Oh hey, what’s this?” “What? Oh, just a pile of junk. Toss it, will you?”)_


End file.
